ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi (One Continuity)
Orochi is the final Kaiju that debuted in Light and Darkness before his master. He is the most powerful Hell Beasts in the Present Times, having control over the power of rainbow. Appearance True to his name, "Orochi" is literally a "snake like serpent" with eight heads. However, in the middle of it's serpent body, "Orochi" has another head that is larger than the other heads. History Light and Darkness Series After the death of Hell-Death, Civlisation call and bring forth the Hell-Beast of Rainbow to fight against the Ultras. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Another Orochi appeared in this series and causing destruction on Earth, Orochi would then face against Dark Sceptor before the young Scorpium Ultras entrust the fight to All who was able to defeat it via his Especially Form, which he unlocked during the battle. Powers and Weapons Main *'Eight Heads': Orochi possess eight heads, and obviously, they have eight powers that required the use of those heads. **'Drainage Spark': Orochi can grab his foes with any of his heads and draining their powers. **'Fire Streamer': Orochi can launch powerful fire streams from the mouth of his heads. **'Current Wave': Orochi is able to fire a wave of kinetic energy from its heads, used to knock back foes. **'Hex Shield': Orochi's heads create a series of hexagonal shield to block and negate an enemy attack. **'Blade Slammer': Orochi can physically use his heads to slam the opponent. **'Thuderclap Striker': Orochi can bring forth lightning in the form of storms and use it to strike at foes. **'Union Blast': Orochi can fire laser beams from the heads, very powerful, can cause large explosions. **'Dark-Light Breather': A breath of light and darkness, burns the body of foes while clouding their vision. *'Rainbowium Stream': From it's "chest heart" in the middle of his serpent hearted body, Orochi can release a powerful energy stream of rainbow. Orochi's strongest attacks. *'Underwater Adaptation': Being a serpent Kaiju, Orochi is able easily adapt to the water environments. He is able to gain an advantage in combat when fighting in a water environment. *'Lightning Cannon Blast': Orochi can launch powerful lightning towards foes. *'Strength/Durability': Orochi has more strength and durability compared to most Hell-Beasts, surprassing those of Ex-Elemental Tanothor. He is able to overpower Jane, Deathcium and Spectrum. *'Hell Needles': Orochi is capable of launching energy needles from its entire body to stun and weaken foes. Hell-Beast Exclusive *'Powers of Other Hell-Beasts': Orochi is able to utilize some of the powers of the other Hell-Beasts. **'Tentacles and Tanothor Beam': Inherited from Ex-Elemental Tanothor. **'Gravity Slicer Beam and Gravity Winds': Inherited from Windsaurus. **'Mud Blast and Earthquakes': Inherited from Colossal. **'Hell Firbeall and Fire Shutter': Inherited from Ignite Zetton. **'Dark-light bullets': Inherited from Darkness Zetton. **'Hollow Beam, Water Jet Ray and Tenta Blast & Volley': Inherited from Holoten. **'Hell-Death Fireball and Hell-Death Ray': Inherited from Hell-Death. Weakness The "eight-heads" of Orochi can be cut off by blade weapons, rendering the eight powers associated with the heads useless. Also, Orochi's strength will be greatly zappaed, causing him great pain. This was why it leads to its fall as well. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Light and Darkness Kaiju Category:Hell-Beasts Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Orochi Variations